


Losing The Beard

by Sacred



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Chlodine Week 2019, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/F, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: When pixies marry their spouse gets eternal life. What does the pixie Chloe get from her new dwarf wife by comparison?





	Losing The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Just made it under the deadline. Kudos to anyone who can point out the other Claudia Black voice role I included in this whacky fantasy setting.

Nadine Ross, former Ironforger of the Shoreline Ross’s, was being dolled up by pixies. Giggling pixies that flitted this way and that about the dwarf’s face. But Nadine put up with it because what was waiting for her after all this was an eternal life with the peculiar pixie she loved: Chloe Frazer.

Eternal life because apparently that’s what you got when you married a pixie, not that Nadine cared for immortality but Chloe was adamant that she understood that, in time, Nadine would be older than any mountain on their ball of dirt they called a world. “You’d be stuck with me, Nadine.” Chloe’s face at that moment, fierce, determined, but leaving the choice to Nadine to end what they had discovered together, was the most beautiful she’d ever found the pixie.

“I can live with that,” Nadine had replied and found her lips kissed again and again, Chloe growing to dwarf-height and back to her normal five inch stature between each one.

A dwarven wedding would involve Chloe and Nadine buried in earth for a few hours, followed by carving a rune into a mountainside, and finally a recitation of all the dwarf elders. Which, Nadine realized, might indeed take forever.

Though Nadine couldn’t wait until Chloe discovered the specific aspect that came with marrying a dwarf, male or female. But that would come after all this pageantry, she knew. Still, the thought of Chloe’s expression when she realized that Nadine had not joked about the aspect brought a mischievous smile to Nadine’s lips even as the pixies fussed about her beard.

///

Chloe was scared. Not because of any fears of Nadine leaving her at the altar or someone or something interrupting the ceremony, no, she was scared because her damn sash she spent three weeks carefully coaxing the rarest caterpillars this side of the Great Hollow to rub against was ripped. And there was no time to fix it, even with pixie magic, she was certain. 

All of her nervous energy proved a great amusement to her maid of honor, the Grand Queen of all pixies and Lady of the Sunshine Elena. Also known as Chloe’s best friend along with her husband, a charming halfling by the name of Nathan Drake. Not that he became Grand King of the pixies by marrying Elena, but now wasn’t the time for Elena to dwell on the politics of her kingdom. No, now was the time to stop smirking and carefully aid her dearest friend. A snap of her fingers froze Chloe in place while a wriggle of her pinkie caused the rip in Chloe’s sash to fix itself.

Chloe exhaled and her shoulders moved downwards. “Thanks Sunshine.”

“Of course Chloe, now just keep breathing and relax. Nadine’s waiting and Cutter is about to bust in and drag you out here. It’s never a wise idea to make a dragon anxious, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. Ok, I’m ok, just going to go out and get married to the most goregous muscles I’ve ever seen. Not to mention the sexiest body hair and the things she can do with her tongue and calluses, wooh-“

“Please, I don’t need to hear details. Are you ready?”

Chloe nodded and followed after her best friend.

///

Pixie weddings generally lacked chairs as most pixies in attendance preferred to hover in the air but for marriages such as this a few pond fronds had been transfigured to fit the needs of the flightless. Will o’ the wisps provided lighting and several woodland creatures were on hand to get refreshments. All of the glamor and magic on display was interesting, Nadine thought, but paled in comparison to Chloe flitting towards her. 

Her eyes were wide and face flushed with that familiar tinge of arousal and enchantment that Nadine loved being responsible for. She especially adored the red sash that Chloe had picked out, hoping her own stylish navy blue dress with matching shoulder lapels curved in the shape of an elephant’s tusk was equally fetching. The officant gave a roar then, drawing their attention away from one another.

Their officant wasn’t some viceroy of Elena’s or an envoy from dwarven lands but a sea monster they had met in their campagin against the warlord Asav. Said sea leviathan, in Nadine’s opinion, sounded like Chloe aged a few thousand years. “Now that I have your attention, grasp your mate’s right hand.” They did so. “Witness these two souls, once halved, now joined in completeness. May what they have last as long as they do.” No vows followed, no declarations made. Everyone knew they were married as Chloe flew up to Nadine’s lips, planting a deep kiss and Nadine savored pratically engulfing her tiny wife with her answering smooch.

A great cheer went out as Elena sobbed and cast her magic, a circle of sunlight appearing around the wives. A tiny mote each appeared on their right hands, just below the index finger.

Nadine was now a member of the Frazer tribe, grateful to be Chloe’s and to have Chloe as hers. Chloe stayed at her natural four inch height and hugged Nadine’s right cheek, fingers toying with Nadine’s beard. Nadine’s index finger touched both her hands as she scratched that side of her beard. “Enjoy that while you can,” Nadine said softly, Chloe looking at her askance.

“What do you mean, hun?”

“I’ll explain when the reception’s over.”

After the reception, after seeing off a crying Sam Drake, Cutter flying away with the halfling on his back, when even Elena left to leave the two on their first night as a married couple Chloe finally pulled a bit on Nadine’s beard. “Spill it light of my life. What did you mean at the wedding?” Nadine took her wife’s other hand and placed it on the other side of her face, or at least as far as Chloe could take it.

“This is something all dwarves, husbands or wives, have to give up after marriage. You joked about the possibility some months ago. By the river, remember?”

“The time that naughty dog came and tried to eat me, you mean?” Nadine nodded and Chloe’s restful hands suddenly gripped tightly to the bristles and moved swiftly to gently tug at the lowermost braid. She had wondered why Nadine had left her beard rings out, as she usually never went bare beaded, even on a quest. “I’m gonna miss this beard,” she finally got out, kissing said follicles all over. Nadine waited until Chloe stopped kissing and then held out her left hand, motioning Chloe to land there. Once she did so, Nadine stared intently into Chloe’s eyes and started the ancient marriage sacrifice of all dwarves with the utterance of resignation that her father and mother both taught her.

“Eish.”

Clumps of beard hair fell out, the braids falling afterwards until Chloe finally saw Nadine’s mouth fully for the first time. “Beautiful…” she murmured as she took in Nadine’s bare skin. Nadine beamed and Chloe blushed at the intensity of the expression as her wife brought her other hand up. They were now eye level and Nadine murmured the benediction that would bestow the mark of all dwarfdom to her beloved.

“Ja.”

Chloe felt a tingling along her jawline as coarse, thick hair grew in. Great bristles, all the same shade as her natural hair came in like the opening of a flower at three times the speed. As the tingling came to an end, Chloe darted towards the closest mirror.

Chloe Frazer, fastest flier of all in Elena’s kingdom, had a thick, luxurious dwarven beard.

Nadine took in her wife’s gobsmacked expression and ran her left index finger along the newly grown facial hair. Wiry, bushy, and just the perfect amount of volume. All in all, Chloe now had an extra seven inches of hair relative to her natural pixie size. “You look sexier than I imagined you would.” That drew Chloe out of her stupor and she looked again towards her wife. 

“I’ll want the purpose behind this odd marriage gift eventually,” Chloe said, growing to match Nadine’s height, “But for now come here. I want you to know how great bare face to bristly beard can feel.” Nadine did so and cooed as Chloe wriggled her beard back and forth against her bare chin. Her toes curled, a heat built up, and the dwarf’s eyes widened as arousal took hold. No wonder her wife was a big fan of butterfly kisses. She just hoped Chloe would be okay after she told her that the beard was now as eternal as their lives were.

There was a reason dwarves never made razors after all.


End file.
